Stand in the Rain
by kagomya
Summary: its a little thing a came up with in class to day not very good though first timer. sigh* you guys are lucky.KaTiE finaly got me to write a second chapter, you will be surprised but then again maybe not. :D
1. Stand in the rain

Stand in the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own this song or the Naruto characters 'cuz if I did it would still be on the air.

A.N. this is my first story all criticism is wanted as long as you're nice about it.

If you don't like don't read.

Hinata was training near the waterfall in the middle of a meadow. All was peaceful that was until her father came upon her and viciously attacked. She dodged and countered even though she was surprised at the sudden attack.

"Now you will die. I allowed you sixteen years of life now you will die as quietly as to when you were born." Her father said as he assaulted her in brutal force. She thrashed out wildly praying for a lucky hit, which came to in the form of one to his stomach. He doubled over in the sudden pain and she bolted into the forest.

~ She never slows down.

She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone feels like it's all falling down.

She won't turn around.

The shadows are along and she fears if she cries the tears will not stop raining down. ~

The sky darkened. She ran faster as she heard him calling after her. To her the ground seemed to shake with the force of his pounding feet on the ground as he chased her. She held her breath as she willed herself not to look back.

"Hinata!!!" a new voice called out, deep and masculine. 'Naruto' she thought, 'save me!' She heard him start to close in on her left. She didn't make a sound. All she could think was 'their bound to run into each other and only on will walk out alive'

~ She won't make a sound

Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down. ~

She tripped on a branch sticking up as though it were their just to trip her. She tried to stand up but her ankle was almost broken and she fell with a groan. So she looked for a places to hide and dragged herself over to a little grove of trees. She hid in a small shallow hole between them. She stayed low trying hard not to make a sound with all that pressure being applied to her ankle. She waited.

~`She wants to be found.

The only way out is through everything she's, running from wants to give up and lie down. ~

Hashi stopped twenty feet in front of her. He looked around the little clearing. He found her tracks. She froze terrified. He looked at footprints of her running, where she fell, where she tried to stand, and his eyes followed the tracks as to when she dragged her self over to the cluster of trees.

"A sorry place to hide, Hinata. Really? In a tree-"He was ruthlessly cut off by a very powerful fist to the jaw that sent him flying ten feet through the air and into a seemingly well placed oak tree.

"Don't talk about her like that! Don't talk about _my_ Hinata-Chan ever! Don't you ever in your life talk about her again! I don't ever want you to say her name or else… **I will kill you!!!**'The blonde yelled. Hinata had to bite her lips hard enough to draw blood so that she wouldn't squeal in happiness at Naruto's assertion on her.

Hashi stood, staggered, then glared at Naruto "You insolent demon!! How dare you put your filthy hands on me!!!I can talk to her any way I want to. She's about to die anyway!!!" he bellowed out, his face flushed in an angry red. "And you will join her to, and death shall be your lovers!" he screamed at the top of his longs trying to make sure his daughter heard him. He charged Naruto.

The sky thundered and lightning illuminated the night sky.

"If any one shall die here, it will be you Hashi. And to think it was created by your own daughter no less!" Naruto growled his blue eyes glowing wildly with chakra. "Ready to die?" he asked in a strange eerie calmness as his figure was covered in the shadows so that only his now Neon blue eyes glowed threateningly.

Hashi ran at him blinded by his own rage to his death. When he was within striking range two twin lasers of deadly chakra ran straight thought his and out his back, the next on was trough his forehead. He fell to the ground in a bloody mess.. Shock etched into his face. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The sky thundered twice more in its approval.

"Hinata! Where are you?" Naruto called out softly. His vision blurred by his tears. "Stupid after affects' he thought as he continued looking for her in the small clearing hope she would respond to him while he was still blind.

She made a sound, he heard it and staggered within two feet of her but still he could not see. He turned and walked the way she came trying so desperately hard to find her.

She pulled herself out of hiding and moaned as the pain in her ankle shot itself up her leg. She healed her ankle and was once more as grace full and silent on a ballerina and night angel. She let him get 50 feet away before she yelled "NARUTO!!!" just as the sky decided it wanted to explode with thundered and let loose its long held tears.

She screamed again and this time that forest and the sky let her plea be heard. This time her yell of "Naruto!" was heard and echoed around the forest.

He turned and ran to met her she yelled his name once more and ran toward him as well and met him halfway.

"Naruto", she cried softly into his chest, as she clung to him.

"Hinata", he whispered, pulling her closer.

She kissed him for the first and in that moment they understood each other in full of their love for each other.

~So stand in the rain~

~Stand your ground~

~Stand up when it's all crashing down~

~You stand through the pain~

~You won't drown~

~and one day what's lost can be found~

~You Stand in the Rain~


	2. After the rain has gone

Disclaimers still apply, I don't own anything except for my creative imagination.

Don't like don't read. Review

\\\\\\\\

~here's to the ones who don't give up~

Hinata awoke with start and covered in a cold swear. She was now twenty-five, and clan head.

~ This is your anthem, get your hands up  
We are fire inside, we are lipstick and cleats  
We are not going home, we are playing for keeps  
We are girls with skinned knees, we are concrete and grace  
We are not what you think, you can't keep us in our place~

She was accomplished after her father died nine years ago she flourished. Not only was she married and running the clan, but she was married to a non-Hyuga and had a child on the way.

Hinata had long since grown her hair out so it now fell to her lower thighs, so dark it had a blue shine to it. She filled out more as she grew for two years not quite getting pass the 5'6 mark.

Nicknamed 'Angle' for her split personalities when on the field, she could either be an "angel of death" or an "angel of life". She was ranked as a low ANBU. And worked closely with the Hokage.

~Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars  
Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin guitar  
Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard  
You'll never let them say you'll never get that far~

She was still coping with the loss of sister, whom of which is the only person she could not save. They said that the mission was too dangerous and that they need to retreat yet said complete the mission at al cost. Hanabi rushed in and killed everyone but the leader because she was wounded, Hinata rushed in after. She watched helplessly as her sister fell and took her last breath, she was smiling at Hinata. The man was a smudge after she was done, no one could approach her for days.

She worked hard for herself, for Naruto, but most of all for Hanabi. Hanabi had to die for her to take clan head they both knew that but her death was to come later well after she took the seat.

Moving threw the ranks with her love was fun but she stopped at the rank of low ANBU as he continued to climb.

No body ever found out how to do the 'eyesee' move of Naruto, he called it a clan secret. The only time you actually saw the finished product was when you died unless of course you were on his team or in the family or considered clan-but-not-clan.

Many people became blind after attempting to remake it based off the eye like lasers part, non succeeded.

~We are fire inside, we are an army asleep  
We are a people awaking to follow their dreams  
We don't have time for your games  
We have our own goals to score  
There are trophies to win instead of being one of yours~

She won her trophies and helped her friends follow and achieve their dreams, she even settled a score with a not so much missing Uchiha, she brought him back broken, bruised, bleeding, and crying of his aniki…while insulting the girl who was making a show of dragging him by his hair threw the village. Beat the crap out of her on and off again friend Sakura, why, she yelled at her about hitting the Uchiha brat.

Life was good and besides who needs to be a trophy when their married to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyuga the Sixth Hokage.

Not her.

/

Sorry the ending isn't better but its something it may be revised …eventually. But it does tie up loose ends and answer questions now doesn't it.

Any advice or suggestions are always welcome please review. :}

Ryou-Chan…..3


End file.
